


Shian

by Clouddreams



Category: Teen Titans
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clouddreams/pseuds/Clouddreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Tim/Kon meme, with the prompt - </p>
<p>Kryptonians (like vulcans) go through a mating cycle every 7 years where they must mate or the heat of Pon Farr with kill them. </p>
<p>Clark didn't think Kon had to worry about it since he's only half kryptonian, turns out he was wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shian

**Author's Note:**

> This is what came into my head, it was meant to be a short fill, but apparently I can't do short that well, hope you enjoy. The name has been stolen from the wonderful fic by mithen called From This Day Forward, because I suck at naming things. Hope you don't mind!

Kon couldn’t quite remember what had led to this moment, and right now he didn’t really care. Not with that teasing, wet heat enveloping him. Dragging his eyes to look down at his lover all he sees is short, ebony hair. Frustrated he slowly reached out to brush it aside to look at the face.

He woke up before he could complete the act with a small gasp. _Just a dream, but damn it was good_. He could feel the slow ache in his groin. He took a peek over to his alarm clock and saw he had a good ten minutes before it would go off. _More than enough time to enjoy this_.

He slid his hand down, brushing every muscle as he could in anticipation he imagined it was Cassie who gripped his cock and started pumping teasingly up and down. Increasing pressure and speed he could feel pleasure building up within him, but no matter what trick he used it was always there at the edge and he couldn’t bring himself over into release. He started imagining every girl he could; Cassie, Greta, Wonder Woman, Poison Ivy, that cute cheerleader in school. None of them worked.

He looked over to a poster of Enya, which Tim had given to him as a joke, for visual aid but it remained just out of reach. Desperate he pulled up the memories of his dream but to no avail, his orgasm was still beyond him. He started filling out the details in his mind, swollen red lips working up and down as he thrust in, short, ebony hair covering most of the face that he was already moving, gripping.

Hair that reminded him of Tim and suddenly he could clearly picture those clear blue eyes looking up at him, lust and amusement sparkling in them as he brought Kon that bit closer. If he just worked faster, he could feel it now just there, if he pushed that bit more, gripped himself harder, as if Tim was sucking it from him, if he …

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Startled by the alarm, he let his tiring arm relax against his side frustrated. He knew the pleasure was there, but it seemed he just wasn’t getting it right now. He’d have to go get a cold shower and hope later tonight worked better. Grumbling he got out of bed and started towards the bathroom already trying to focus on chores because nothing would make shovelling manure and milking cows sexy. Not even Tim.

And that’s when it hit him, just as he was stepping under the water, the closest to achieving his orgasm was imagining Tim, his best friend Tim, sucking him off. _God, how do I face him, he’s going to know just looking at me_.  
The rest of that week was a growing blur of frustration and anger to Kon. He couldn’t get off at all or concentrate on the teachers and managed to get detention every day, though the worst part was the shift in what would give him boners. Sure typically watching the cheerleaders led him to getting half hard with their short skirts and flips, but usually that was Grace or Hannah _not_ Dylan, who reminded him of Tim with his flexibility and short raven hair. If it wasn’t Dylan it was that Ethan kid in the AV club with blue eyes that weren’t _quite_ right.

He thought he had managed to successfully get rid of the silly crush he had had on Tim during their Young Justice days, but for some reason it was coming back with a vengeance and he didn’t like it.

*****

Landing on the Tower roof late, he made his way to the meeting room to look at the schedule for the weekend. It looked mostly free, which was probably good considering how busy the last month had gone, so maybe Kory and Vic had decided to give the as much of the weekend off as possible. And yeah, normally he’d jump on that as an excuse to bug Tim and play video games with him or Bart, but normally he hadn’t spent the week _unable_ to jerk off or getting hard thinking of Tim.

He really didn’t want to face Tim at all. If Ethan and Dylan made him half hard what would looking at Tim do? It wasn’t something he wanted to contemplate. He stomped his way to the kitchen to grab a quick snack while wondering how suspicious it would be to spend the entire time locked in his bedroom.

“What’s up with you? Rough week in Smallville, farmboy?”

The voice startled him and he looked over to see Tim, the one person he didn’t want to see, sitting at the counter eating an orange. On the plus side he was dressed in full Robin uniform which meant the mask and _not_ seeing his eyes, the downside was that damn orange. It was obviously juicy as some liquid escaped Tim’s lips which he just casually licked off, like it wasn’t the sinfully sexy act it really was. That act was a new tantalizing tease and for a moment Kon could only focus on how that tongue would flick in and out.

“Kon?” He jerked out of his trance, jeans already uncomfortable and twisted himself around to open the fridge.

He couldn’t even register what was in there. A quick curse and he slammed the thing closed. He grabbed one of the blasted oranges for himself. Without looking back at Tim, he started peeling the fruit and replied. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just think every teacher in that fucking school is out to get me. I got detention _every day_ this week.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Tim’s voice behind him held a lot of worry making Kon face him and see a slight frown on his face.

Popping a slice of orange in his mouth, Kon looked hard at his friend. “Pretty, why?”

“You just ignored the apple pie in the fridge and now you’re eating fruit. You haven’t come up against anybody unusual this week, have you?” That frown only grew.

“No, nobody but idiotic teachers. It isn’t the end of the world if I want a damn orange.” Kon felt his fists clench and juice run through his fingers. He cursed again and started washing his hands. He was drying off when his brain caught up on the full conversation. “Wait, there’s apple pie? Why is there apple pie?”

“I brought it.”

Tim brought _pie_. Tim brought _him_ pie. Kon found himself floating directly in front of Tim, beaming at him. “You brought me pie?”

“Well yeah, I got fed up of hearing you complain about not getting to eat Mrs. Kent pie at weekends. I reckoned it would keep you out of my hair for a while.” Tim’s lips quirked into a quick smirk at him. Kon dropped down to his feet with a bang. _Tim’s trying to get rid of me, has he just been pretending to be my friend?_ Kon could feel that anger coming back and Tim had that frown back on his face. “Okay, I’m bringing you to the med wing, something is not right.”

“I’m _fine_ , just tired. I’m going to go nap.” Kon replied trying to keep his anger from showing.

He stomped off to his room trying desperately to ignore the final murmur from Tim of, “At least that’s normal.”

*****

Kon leaned against his door trying not to hyperventilate and go into a panic attack. Again. He could hear Tim’s heartbeat just behind him. Directly behind him in fact, as if they were resting back to back, instead of a door between them. That just reminded him of why he was here and he started back on the breathing exercises Tim had taught him. _Why is everything reminding me of him?_

He was so focused on that he almost missed the soft sigh. “Kon, we really need to talk about this. And not through a door.” Tim stated calmly, his heart betrayed him though. It was just fractionally faster than normal.

“No.” Kon thought if he kept it simple Tim would get the message and leave. _Why on earth does he want to come near me after that?_

“Kon, this is important. If you’ll just unlock the door we can talk.”

Kon growled in frustration and slammed his fist into the wall beside him. Tim’s heartbeat sped up making it clear what he really thought no matter what he said. “Go away.”

Another soft sigh and the whisper of clothes moving as Tim got up. He was muttering something about not wanting to do this, but Kon didn’t care. Kon just wanted to go back in time and stay on the farm this weekend. Maybe they would have still been friends then. He stared blankly out the window reflecting on the disaster the entire weekend had been.

First there was the whole conversation yesterday where Tim admitted he wanted to spend less time with him then confusingly Tim had spent the entire battle with some giant robot today worrying about him, as though he cared. It was so annoying Kon reduced the stupid ‘enemy’ to rubble; though he may have gotten a building too, he couldn’t quite remember.

It didn’t help that he had already been frustrated from spending a night and most of the morning trying so desperately to get off. None of his usual websites had been helpful. So he had started walking down one’s he hadn’t even looked at before. If his brain was fixated on Tim then he was going encourage it so he would just get over it all again. So he had started watching gay porn. And that had been an education. He’d never really looked at gay sex since he wanted to avoid thinking about his damn crush, as a result he only had a vague notion of what happened.

Now he knew, and damn if he didn’t really want to try some of that out with Tim. But no matter how creative his imagination got, fuelled by visual aids, nothing worked. The edge was there, bits of pleasure tightening his body, curling his toes and making his breathing erratic, but as soon as he thought he was going to come his brain just seemed to say ‘bored now,’ and the edge would be gone. He’d still be hard, painfully so, but he’d have to build up again and even then he _still_ couldn’t orgasm. It had just built on his anger, his frustration.

Though the highlight of the entire wretched day had to be when Tim had grabbed his arm when they had gotten back and tried to order him to the med wing. He had turned around ready to tell Tim to leave him alone when he saw Tim had removed his mask and those gorgeous pools of colour looked up at him, worry clear in them. His heart expanded, and his breathing quickened at the sheer honest _concern_ for him in them. Before Kon knew it he had Tim pushed up against the wall lips locked in a heated kiss.

Kon had closed his eyes, enjoying the softness of the lips against his. When he had licked at them he could hear some sort of sound coming out of Tim’s opening mouth. It didn’t sound like a moan so Kon had pulled back to let Tim say whatever he wanted.

“Stop!” The unexpected and forceful word caused Kon’s eyes to fly open and look at Tim. The first thing that really registered with him was the touch of fear in eyes that should have been sparkling. Or darkening in lust.

Then everything had registered, the tightness in Tim’s body as Kon held him down. Kon was holding Tim down with his TTK and forcing himself on him. Kon released Tim so suddenly he staggered for a moment. A horrified expression crossing Kon’s face for Tim to see before he had flown straight to his room and locked himself in. That was when he had his first panic attack. Now, now he was just trying to think of a way to get Tim’s forgiveness. Not that he deserved it after that. _Would I be able to sneak back to the farm? No, that’s the first place Tim’s going to look_.

A knock on his window made him blink and Superman came into focus. Kon hadn’t even noticed him floating there as he tried to figure out what had happened and how to fix it. Dejectedly he went over and opened the window, expecting Superman to start lecturing or shouting at him immediately.

He certainly wasn’t expecting Clark to enter the room carefully and then turn to face him, concern etched in his face. “Are you okay? All Tim said was you’ve been a little off.”

“Tim said just that?” Kon was confused, Clark was being reasonable. Hadn’t Tim told Clark how Kon had forced himself on him?

“Yes, he was extremely worried. Though he wouldn’t say why, just that you haven’t been yourself. What’s wrong? Is this anything to do with how school is going?” That sentence gave Kon hope that he could still salvage his friendship; he just wasn’t sure why Tim wasn’t getting rid of him, why he hadn’t put every obstacle in place so they couldn’t ever meet again.

“School? Why are you asking about -? Is this because of all those detentions? That school has it out for me.” Kon growled out as he punched the wall again. The look on Clark’s face clearly said ‘I’m going to need a better explanation than that,’ while he adopted his superior-than-you, crossed arms posture. “Look I just haven’t been able to concentrate all week, everything is just going wrong and annoying me. I don’t know how to put it better than that.”

“So you think it’s okay to pulverise robots, destroy buildings and shout at everybody because you’re frustrated?” Clark looked down sternly at him before his expression changed to shock. “Frustrated, increased aggression and unable to concentrate. Kon is there anything else happening with you right now?”

Kon snorted, no way was he going to tell Clark he seemed to be impotent right now. That was not a conversation he was having with anybody.

“Kon this is important. You haven’t been, well, sexually frustrated too, have you? Or unusual urges?” Clark at least looked incredibly uncomfortable asking that question and was slowly growing a bright red. It helped balance out just how uncomfortable Kon felt at being asked. Not to mention weirded out that Clark managed to know exactly what was wrong without him mentioning anything.

“What if I am?”

“But you’re half. I mean I suppose it was a possibility but I didn’t think it would happen.” Clark mostly seemed to be talking to himself.

“Clark, what is it?” Clark’s apprehension was making Kon a little worried. Just what was Clark going on about?

“Well, there’s this thing called Shian that’s, um, fun fact about Kryptonians we need to form strong emotional connections. They also need to be confirmed.” The Blush that spread across Clark’s cheeks really deserved the capital letters.

“Confirmed?” Kon asked, confusion only growing because, really, that explained nothing.

“Yes confirmed. Physically.”

“Are you trying to say I need to have sex? That’s it? That’s my problem?” _Why couldn’t Clark be clearer?_

“Well, not with just anybody. You need to have sex with somebody you have a close relationship with. Your brain should be telling you the best person to do that with; the person you’re closest to.” If Clark blushed any harder they’d have to invent a new name for that colour of red.

“My brain will tell me.” Kon paused for a moment and Tim popped into his mind. “Wait, Tim! Oh no, not happening. Batman will actually kill me.” Why Batman was coming to mind now and not when he had almost forced Tim earlier he didn’t know, but it was enough to completely kill any frustration he was feeling.

Clark’s blush seemed to calm down. “Bruce will be more understanding than you think, but you may be right not to push it.”

“Clark, he’ll take the ring and make it into a bullet, or crush it and line a batarang with it so he can get up close and personal. Tell me I can go to someone else?” Kon paused in his panicking and froze. “What do you mean he’ll be more understanding? Wait you and he? Oh ewww, I did not need to know that. Ever.”

“Connor, you need to get this out of your system or else the anger and frustration will just build up until you’ll lash out at everybody, the AI has told me of cases where Kryptonian’s who don’t act appropriately where their minds just snapped and they never recovered. Most died shortly after. Its important to sort it out as soon as possible. And at the first symptoms next time.” Clark had a serious tone in his voice, and peered carefully down at Kon.

“But it doesn’t have to be the person my mind is telling me right?” Kon asked hopefully and paused. “Hang on, _next_ time? I have to go through this again?”

“Yes, for myself this occurs every four years, I don’t know how its going to affect you though. I didn’t even think it would happen, since humans don’t go through it. And I suppose as long as you’re close to them anybody would do. Bart or Cassie maybe? Though the person you’re thinking of is best, I’ve found. Eventually it will be the same person, the person you love the most.”

“Every four years. I don’t care if you thought I wasn’t going to go through it, you could have warned me about something like this. And I can’t go to Cassie, we’re still awkward after breaking up last month and Bart’s too ... Bart. And Tim is out of the question, Batman will actually break his rule and kill me for even thinking of fucking his partner.” Kon walked over to his bed and flopped face down, feeling drained and stuck.

“You don’t necessarily have to top. In fact when it’s a male your brain is obsessing on, them topping is far more satisfying. And I’ve found that members of the Bat family are particularly adept at that.” 

Kon groaned and dragged his pillow over his head, wishing it was possible to suffocate himself. He did not need to hear any of that. “God Clark, thanks for putting me off sex for LIFE. Please just leave, I am not having this conversation with you. I am not discussing our sex lives _ever_.” He was about to go back to trying to repress the last ten minutes when another thought popped up. “Unless there’s anything else I should know about Kryptonian physiology? I can’t get pregnant or anything right?”

Clark looked horrified at the thought, which Kon took as a small payback for what Clark had inflicted on him. “Rao, no. I don’t think there’s anything else unusual, though you are always welcome up to the Fortress and ask the AI yourself.”

Kon sighed and went back to blocking out the world. “Great, that would be perfect. Because we never had this conversation and we are never having anything like this conversation ever again. Please leave while I still might recover.”

“Connor, this is serious, you need to sort this out.” 

“And I will, but I am not talking about it or planning it with you. I would have said I’d rather do it with Batman, since he’d be logical but you’ve managed to kill any impulse to do that. Just go.”

Kon was relieved to hear the soft whisper of Clark’s cape as he exited the room and he started thinking carefully about everybody in his life and who he could possibly get to help him with his new problem. _Because that’s not going to be awkward at all, hey friend can we fuck so my weird alien biology doesn’t turn me into the villain of the week or turn me into a vegetable._

He was so busy he almost missed the soft whisper of a cape on the edge of his window. “God, Clark, please just leave. Haven’t you traumatised me enough for the next year, let alone today?”

“Not Clark.” _Tim’s_ voice called out to him. Kon sat up quickly knocking off his pillows and looked over to see Tim sitting on the the window without his mask, but still wearing his Robin face.

"Tim, this is not the right time for this.” Kon really couldn’t look Tim in the face, it seemed the image of Clark with Batman hadn’t really killed off his desire for the gorgeous guy who was in his locked room. His locked _bedroom_.

“Why because you’re going through some Kryptonian mating urge or something? Seems like it would be a good idea to talk about that.” Tim said calmly. Flatly. Kon looked sharply over at his friend but Tim’s face remained neutral, but his eyes seemed bigger, shinier. Bluer too, better than the sky over Smallville on a good clear day, deep enough Kon thought he could stare for the next hour into them.

“You have my room bugged? Dude that is so not cool.” Kon snapped, hoping to divert the conversation from that topic. His mind and cock too.

“I know, which is why I don’t. I was listening in through the window. I don’t think Clark saw me on hanging on the side of the building when he left.”

“Because eavesdropping is so much better.”

“Well you weren’t talking to me, how else was I meant to find out what was going on?” Tim dropped down from his perch and walked over to the bed. Kon started backing away until his back hit the headboard.

“Tim what are you doing? After the hall -”

“Which you stopped as soon as I asked.”

“- you shouldn’t be coming near me. Especially after hearing how my body is basically trying to get me to fuck you. It's too dangerous.” Kon looked away guiltily, but jumped and looked back when he felt Tim’s hand wrap around his ankle. Tim was sitting on the end of his bed looking worried and Kon felt himself start to flush because Tim. Tim concerned for _him_ despite earlier.

“Again, you stopped when I asked you to. Kon, I trust you. I’m not in any more peril here, than I am on the roof or in Gotham. Less than if I was in Gotham. And from the sounds of it, its you who’s in danger if I’m not here and it's not from Batman.”

“What? No, I’m not.” Kon frowned over at his friend.

“Kon, did you miss the part where Clark said that you’re likely to go insane if you didn’t ... solve what’s been going on. That the symptoms are just going to increase?”

“I got that, I don’t see what that has to do with you needing to be in -” Kon paused as it dawned on him just what Tim was saying. “Wait, no you can not be suggesting what I think you’re suggesting. You said to stop.”

Tim smirked over at him and scooted up closer on the bed, making Kon’s breath hitch and his pants start to tighten as his cock got harder. “Well you just started kissing me for no reason. I thought it was the result of somebody controlling you or the effects of something that had happened to you because you've been off since you got here. And yes, I suppose it still _is_ something that’s happened to you but not from an outside force.” Tim lifted his hand from Kon’s ankle and grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze. “I want to help you, from what Clark and you said I’m the best person to do that.”

“God, how much did you hear?”

“Everything. I was the one who asked Clark to talk to you. I was in my room watching out for him to arrive." Tim's smirk turned into a rueful smile. "I didn't think you'd say anything to him, but I thought it might get you angry enough to talk to me."

"How did you not freak at hearing about him and Batman?" Kon asked.

“And Nightwing.” Tim said inching closer.

“Nightwing? What about him?” Kon was distracted by this new thought he didn’t notice Tim’s movements.

“Clark said members of the bat family. As in plural. Since I haven’t that kinda leaves Dick.” Tim paused for a moment. "Or Jason but I didn't hear that Clark and he were particularly close."

“Again with you managing not to freak or be destroyed for life.” Kon said before widening his eyes as he realised Tim had moved to only a few inches away from him. His eyes caught on those sinful lips and his brain oh so helpfully reminded him of Tim licking away juice from that orange. He tried to give out to it but his other head wanted to encourage more thoughts, maybe even act on it.

“Kon, I’ve had several of Dick’s partners, including most of the old Teen Titans, remark on how good he is in bed and I got used to the idea of Bruce having sex when he kept sending me away any time we ran into Catwoman. Though that hasn’t been happening lately. It was more interesting that Clark called him Bruce. It occurred to me that Clark has been around the Cave more.”

“You think that’s current?” Kon slumped down, thought process forgotten, and buried his face in Tim’s shoulder. “Way to kill a boner man.”

“Sorry.” Tim’s tone and soft chuckle indicated he wasn’t.

Kon straightened up and looked him in the eye. “Liar.”

Tim just smirked at him before leaning in and pressing their lips together. Kon’s eyes widened briefly before the pleasure of those slightly dry and chapped lips brushing over his own thrummed through him. And yeah his other head was definitely more interested than he wanted it to be. 

Reluctantly he pulled away. “This is a bad idea. I’ll figure something else out.”

Tim pulled one knee up against his chest and looked away, Robin neutral face in place. “Going insane and dying is a worse one. Look, Kon, whatever happens here stays here. Doesn’t have to be mentioned when this thing is finished ever again.”

_That’s why it’s a bad idea, Tim. I don’t think I can give you up after this_. Kon clutched at the sheets underneath him, trying not to reach out and shake that damn blankness out of Tim. “I don’t want to.”

“And I’m not going to let you die. Just,” Tim paused for a moment as he tried to hide his quick flinch, “pretend I’m Cassie or something.”

“But you’re not, you’re **you** , Tim. How can I have sex with you and imagine you being any other way?” Kon focused on that flinch and the sharp lines his friend, his best friend, had developed. He really hoped it wasn’t just his dick telling him that he was missing something obvious, something that might make this more than a once off.

“You said yourself there isn’t any other option. What else are you going to do? Go to some girl in Smallville? Are you close to anybody there?” Tim’s tone was flat, almost accusing.

“Tim,” Kon cupped Tim’s cheek so neither could turn away and misunderstand something. He managed to stop the shudder caused by the feel of that soft skin, but couldn’t stop his thumb from stroking it. “I can’t have this, do this only under the influence of my own biology.”

Tim didn’t try to hide the flinch that time. He stood up from the bed in a rush, leaving Kon confused. “You make it sound like I’m trying to rape you. If you feel that strongly about it, then forget about it.”

“Woah, I didn’t mean it like that! I wasn’t even thinking that.” Kon stood up and tried to approach his friend, but Tim started to back away. “I was thinking I’d want to do this more than just this once, I don’t want to keep it just in this room. As a secret. You’re kind of an amazing little freak, you know?”

Kon smiled as Tim started blushing. It only got wider as Tim stepped in closer to him eyes wide and searching. “That better not be the hormones or whatever talking, Kon. You can’t say things like that and then take them back afterwards.”

“It’s not. Dude, I think I’ve been suppressing a giant crush on you since we started Young Justice. I can't even look at a hot guy without comparing him to you." Taking a chance Connor dipped his head and pulled Tim in for a kiss of his own. He hummed in pleasure as Tim pressed flush to him and returned the kiss with the intensity he expected.

It wasn't long until the kiss turned deep and wet, tongues moving against each other. When they parted for air there was a soft 'pop' and Kon wondered when his hands had moved to Tim's ass, splayed across the firm muscle. He was less surprised to feel one of Tim's hands wrapped around the back of his neck, the other stroking down his thigh, Tim was a sneaky bat after all. 

"I really should take you out on a couple of dates before we go any further." Kon said as he rested his head against Tim's forehead.

"You need to be alive and sane to do that. If it makes you feel any better we can save your life and then save sex till after we go on those dates." 

"Have this and then take it away? You sure your aim is to keep me sane?" Kon smiled at him.

"Oh hush." Tim said smiling just a little as he leant in for another kiss. It was just as hungry and satisfying as the last and Kon tried not to smile as he gently nibbled on Tim’s lip. Tim’s eyes smiled back at him before he pulled back with a wicked smirk. Before Kon knew it he was pushed back onto the bed with Tim straddling his lap.

Wicked smirk in place Tim started running his hands under Kon's t-shirt to feel the hard muscle of his torso. Kon moaned when those nimble fingers brushed his nipples, his own hands running along on the Robin tunic as he tried to get it off. Tim pulled back and led his hands on a strange dance that eventually resulted in bare, soft skin. 

Kon sat up to take a revealed nub in his mouth to nibble and lave with his tongue, practically grinning at Tim's hitched breath and clasping hands in his hair. As he went to give the same attention to the other bud, Tim pulled him up for another hungry kiss as he ground down rubbing their erections together.

When they broke off panting, Tim practically ripped his t-shirt off and unbuttoned his jeans to slip a hand under his waistband taking a firm grasp on his cock. Kon groaned and fell back down on the bed as Tim pulled him out and started pumping him. Tim took advantage when he started thrusting to take off his jeans and boxers, moving down with them.

The first lick up his shaft came as a surprise and he looked down in time to watch Tim swallow the head of his cock. Kon gasped when he felt the reading flick of Tim's tongue in his slit as Tim sucked gently. Soon Tim sucked him further in until he could feel the back of Tim's throat, which was when Tim hummed and he let his head fall back onto the bed. He could only lie there taking in the warm, wet, _tight_ sensation of Tim sucking him, Tim's firm hands on his hips reminding him not to move. 

He came in what felt like an embarrassingly short amount of time, pleasure rushing through him leaving him feeling like he was floating. The bed shifted and Tim's face appeared in front of him, wicked smirk still in place as he licked off the last of his come that was on his lips.

Kon groaned and dragged Tim down for another kiss, tasting himself. Tim moaned when he traced random patterns on the roof of Tim’s mouth, catching the groan that emerged. Tim ground against Kon's still half hard dick, the friction from Tim’s leggings against Kon’s skin reminding Kon that Tim needed to be naked. Giving a feral grin and a soft growl Kon flipped them and softly bit down on Tim’s neck.

Tim arched into it and Kon grabbed the top of his bottoms, jock and all, yanking them down as far as he could reach before taking them off completely with his TTK. Kon started licking and sucking on the bite he had made as he gripped Tim's length and stroked.

"That didn't help much, did it?" Tim said as his hands clawed at Kon's back, belying the calm in his voice.

"I don't know, it helped remind me that I need you and not thoughts of Clark's damn sex life in me." Kon growled and started licking at Tim's collarbone. Tim shivered and gasped. 

"Lube?" He asked, deftly flipping them back over until he could settle between Kon's knees. 

Kon grinned and pointed to the bedside locker where a bottle sat out in the open. "I would have thought someone trained by the world's greatest detective would've spotted it by himself."

"I'll have to ask Batman how he stays focused and observing around a naked Clark." Tim said slyly.

"Dude, you in me, not images of Clark." Kon whined.

Grinning Tim reached out and picked up Kon's near empty bottle of slick, quirking his eyebrow and mouth at the level left. Kon blushed but met his eyes with an unashamed smile. Bending down for a quick kiss Tim flipped the cap and spread the oil on his fingers before bringing his hands down to stroke the cleft of Kon's ass. His fingers were light, circling that tight little hole, tip of one just slipping in making Kon protest at the tease.

Wicked grin back in place Tim bent down and nibbled on the pulse point in Kon's neck, working his way down, teeth scraping, to take the rehardening member in his mouth even as his finger made its way deeper in on each pass. Kon moaned and started thrusting, working down on Tim's fingers and up into his throat.

Tim hummed working another finger in and started stretching Kon. The sensation and pleasure soon reduced Kon to a groaning, mindless, writhing mass of want and need. Tim found himself dragged of off Kon and into a hot, wet kiss. when they broke off he stared into Kon’s lust darkened eyes as he barely managed to growl out, “You … now.” 

Moaning, he slicked himself up and pushed gently past the stretched ring of muscles, pausing to give Kon a chance to adjust but surprised when Kon rolled his hips and pulled him fully in. Tim was panting, trying to get back his control against the tight, hot, slick pressure around him, the lingering traces of which were lost when Kon moved and whimpered in obvious need. Unable to stop he pulled back before thrusting back in, setting a fast pace.

Wrapping his legs around Tim’s waist to get closer, Kon knew that this is what he had been missing the past week. This feeling of Tim’s comfortable weight against him, the odd but satisfying feeling of being stretched, even as he knew he should be feeling some discomfort, all of it was washed away into pure heat as liquid pleasure flooded his body on each pistoning of Tim’s hips.

There was an endless moment where something just clicked within Kon, that this was right and perfect. He felt both wrapped up and supported by Tim even as he held and propped Tim up. The moment stretched, the connection between them feeling physical, like they were melded together, before the waves of pleasure crashed over him and he spilled as he felt Tim filling him.

Tim collapsed on him and they lay there panting, both coming down from their high. When he feel felt he had enough breath to speak, Kon looked at his partner, "wow. If that's what it's like I think I can manage this happening every four years."

"I think I'm actually already envious of the next person who does this." Tim said almost breathlessly.

"Dude, even if dating doesn't work out you're my best friend, so unless I fall in love the next time is you."

Tim pushed up at that to look at him, his softened chock slipping out leaving Kon feeling empty. "The way Clark was talking about it, thinking of the same person for multiple Shians, made it seem like a mating."

Kon blinked in surprise because how did Tim even remember the name when _he_ couldn't and - "I know you like having contingencies and planning your life out, but isn't it a little early to have us mated?"

"You said it, not me." They looked at each other and one of those wordless communications they had perfected passed between them and they agreed not to go further down that rabbit hole. Tim quirked his lips then and said, "so short term plan is a few dates with an eye to reassessing our relationship in the medium term?"

Kon chuckled. "On the condition long term is left until we succeed in having a committed relationship for two years." 

Tim's silent laugh was all the more rewarding when he was naked and then Tim was back to being draped across Kon's chest. They lay there in a sleepy contentment slowly drifting off until Kon's stomach let out a rumble.

Kon decided that Tim's laugh was best when Tim was naked and pressed against _him_. "When's the last time you ate?"

"Well with this Shi-thing I haven't been hungry for food, so a while?"

"Guess that means it worked then." The relief was evident in Tim's voice.

"I don't know, Clark didn't say if once was enough. We should repeat that several times before we go home tomorrow, just to be safe." Kon's leer was definitely gaining some interest in Tim, even if it felt a little soon, right up until it was ruined by another loud grumble from his belly.

Tim gave another laugh and Kon sighed. He regretfully moved Tim and got up off the bed. He gave a quick peck to Tim's nose and said, "right after I eat. Hey, you think Bart left me any of that pie?"

"Bart won't have touched your pie." Tim was supremely confident, which normally Kon trusted (even when Tim didn't sound confident) but this was Bart and _food_.

He was going to object when Tim gave him his evil, smug smile. Not the new fun, wicked one, but the one he had long since learned to fear.

"Jesus you're scary." Some of that confidence left Tim's posture and Kon felt guilty. So he bent down and captured Tim's lips in a kiss as deep and passionate as he could manage.

"That shouldn't be so attractive," was the last thing Kon said before leaving to get _his_ pie.


End file.
